L'homme qui incarnait Voldemort
by Poirot Hercule
Summary: Un face à face...un simple moldu contre un mage surpuissant...il n'en restera qu'un...
1. Default Chapter

Bonjour/Bonsoir !  
Ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Je vous explique la situation, car c'est compliqué :

J.K.Rowling ( dans l'histoire ;)) est une sorcière révolutionnaire qui a en fait voulut faire connaître au monde entier l'univers de la sorcellerie et l'histoire d'Harry Potter.  
Mr. Dupont ( il veut rester anonyme ) est moldu ( c'est l'un d'entre nous ;)) connaît l'histoire d'Harry Potter par les livres ( il n'y croit pas ). Il incarne Voldemort au cinéma.  
Dans l'histoire, Harry doit étudier pour sa carrière d'Auror...  
Voldemort essaie toujours de le tuer, mais décide de voir le film, et c'est là que tout se complique...

Dites moi si ça vous intéresse, et si vous ne comprenez pas tout, dites-le moi !


	2. Je me présente

Bonjour/ Bonsoir !

C'est une très courte introduction, la suite sera plus longue…

Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling !  
Ca commence ici :

Hum ! Merci de venir lire mon récit. Voilà : appelez moi Mr. Dupont, je préfère rester anonyme avec vous. J'ai 28 ans.  
Tout petit déjà, j'avais un talent pour la comédie. Mes parent m'ont inscrit à un club de théâtre. J'ai continué tout le long des études, faisant aussi de l'art dramatique, puis, plus tard, j'ai monté des spectacles, fait des petits boulots...  
J'en voulait plus. J'ai toujours voulut faire du cinéma.  
J'ai commencé comme figurant, accessoiriste...  
Pendant les pauses, je lisait des classique. Un jour, comme j'étais à court de livre, suis rentré dans un librairie et me suis acheté un livre s'intitulant : " Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers" ( c'est " Harry Potter and the philopher stone" un truc comme ça en vrai ). J'ai craqué et j'ai lu la suite. Un jour, j'appris que dans les environs ils cherchaient des comédiens pour jouer dans le premier film de la saga. Sur un coup de tête j'y suis allé. J'ai passé le casting et ai décroché le rôle de ...Lord Voldemort !  
J'étais super content quand j'ai eu la nouvelle !  
J'ai téléphoné à toute ma famille, à la fin du mois, la note de téléphone était salée !  
Le tournage du film s'est bien passé, l'ambiance était bonne. Il faillait juste me mettre un masque de silicone et du maquillage par dessus pour donner le change. Ensuite les effets spéciaux faisaient le reste. Quand j'ai vu la première, je me suis rendu compte, sans prétention, que je jouait assez bien !  
J'avais reçut un bon cachet, la vie était belle !  
Jusqu' à ce que...Lui arrive. Il m'a suivit, m'a traqué et maintenant me veut...par tous les moyens...

Voilà !  
C'est une mini intro ! Dans la suite, Voldemort entrera en action !  
Reviews !  
H.P


	3. La sortie

Bonjour/ Bonsoir !

Merci !

Je demande pour voir si ça intéresse ( parce que si ça vous plaît pas.. )

Voici la suite :

- Peter ! Apporte moi ma cape de voyage ! Cria Lord Voldemort, le mage le plus surpuissant du monde après Dumby ( faut pas le lui dire, ça le vexe ).  
- C'est en quel honneur, maître ? Vous ne sortez presque jamais de notre cache ! Répondit le concerné.  
- Viens par ici.  
Voldemort lui montra le T.V Hebdo de la semaine.  
- Je viens de voir dans ce journal Moldu qu'un film sur la 1 ère année de Potter vient de sortir. Je dois sûrement y être dedans, annonça Voldemort.  
- Ah ! Oui ! L'année où il ne connaissait qu'un seul sort et où vous vous êtes quand même fait avoir ?  
- Grr ! Ne me rappelle plus ce mauvais souvenir ! De toute façon, il n'a plus que quelques mois à vivre ! Dis depuis quand tu parles aussi longtemps ?  
- Ca, c'est à Poirot qu'il faut poser cette question...  
- Où est passé Nagini ? Demanda Voldemort.  
- Euh..On l'a retrouvé...dans la machine à laver...  
Il est ...léssivé.  
- QUOI ! Je t'avais dit de toujours regarder si il était dans la corbeille à linge ! Mon Nagini...  
- Au moins, son corps sentira bon pour une fois...  
- LA FERME !! DOLORIS !!!  
Et voilà, à cause de Poirot, Peter se prit un autre Doloris.  
- Nous allons partir en transport Moldu. Ca n'attirera pas l'attention.  
Après s'être préparés, ils sortirent enfin de leur tanière. Voldemort portait une robe sombre munie d'un grande cape. Il avait rabattu son capuchon sur la tête. C'était la même chose pour Peter.  
- Bon, ça s'appelle un " taxi", j'en ai vu un dans Sorcière Hebdo.  
- Vous lisez ça ? Demanda Peter en pouffant.  
Deuxième Doloris pour Peter.  
Justement un taxi passa dans la rue.  
Voldemort se précipita au milieu de la route.  
- Au nom du plus grand mage des ténèbres, je vous ordonne de vous arrêter ! Hurla Voldemort.  
La voiture obéit et un homme grand et basané en sortit.  
- Z'êtes un fan du Seigneur des Anneaux ou je me trompe ?  
- Oui, oui, c'est ça ! Déclara Peter.  
- Montez confrères !  
Il montèrent dans la voiture. Elle était spacieuse, et possédait des sièges en cuir noir.  
- Je vous dépose où ? Demanda l'homme en souriant.  
- A la rue Blanche- Fort.  
- O.K. Z'allez au cinéma, c'est ça ?  
- Ouais.  
Ca y est, pensa Peter, Tom allait jouer son numéro de vieux gâteux. Ca commençait au moindre "ouais" boudeur.  
- J'aime pas ces fauteuils.  
- Mais c'est du cuir, c'est très cher, vous savez, répondit Peter essayant de rattraper le coup.  
- Quand on bouge, ça fait péter.  
- Ca, on ne peut rien y faire.  
- Ca pue la cigarette.  
- C'est le monsieur d'avant qui devait fumer dans la voiture...  
- Non, c'est moi.  
Cette fois, c'était le chauffeur qui avait parlé.  
- C'est trop petit.  
- ...  
- Le chien qui balance la tête est trop naze.

- Le conducteur..  
- On est arrivé ! Annonça le conducteur.  
- Ouf ! Enfin! S'écria Peter.  
Avant de partir, le conducteur souffla à Peter :  
- " Bonne chance avec votre vieux !"  
" Le Galaus' " ! " Le Galaus' " Le cinéma où était sortis tous les grands films du siècle ! Où tous les grand acteurs y étaient venus ! Où les fauteuil étaient HYPER confortables, le son SUPERBE, la déco...  
C'est moche, grogna Tommy.  
Peter soupira. Voldemort n'en avait pas finit avec sa crise de pré- centenaire !  
H.P


	4. Le film

Bonjour/ Bonsoir !

Je met la suite, puisqu'on la demande !

La voilà :

- Une place pour "Harry Potter", s'il vous plaît, demanda Peter au guichetier.  
- J'aime pas la tête du m'sieur !  
- -Allons, on va aller dans la grande salle avec tout plein de lumières ! Faut être content Tommy ! ( il faut lui dire ça pour le calmer )  
Ils entrèrent dans un grand hall étoilé. A la gauche il y avait un stand à nourriture en tout genre.  
- Je veux du pop-corn ! Cria Voldemort.  
- Bon d'accord, répondit Peter en espérant que ça le calmerait. Tu veux du sucré ou du salé ?  
- Mhhmm...Les deux !  
- Bon !  
Peter s'avança vers le comptoir.  
- Bonjour, monsieur. Je voudrais du pop-corn sucré et salé.  
- C'est pour votre vieux là-bas ? J'ai entendu. Faut pas vous décourager ! Tenez ! Répondit le vendeur en lui tendant un grand paquet de pop-corn.  
Et c'est ainsi ragaillardit que Peter donna le paquet à Voldemort. C'était sans compter sa sénilité...  
- J'aime pas !  
- Mais, Tommy, le vendeur l'a fait exprès pour toi !  
- M'en fous ! Bouffe le toi !  
Et c'est ainsi que Voldemort et Peter un énorme paquet à la main s'installèrent dans la salle 7.  
On entendait un petite musique mystérieuse en fond.  
- J'aime pas...  
La lumière s'éteignit soudainement.  
- UNE ATTAQUE ! POTTER ! DUMBLEDORE ! J'EN ETAIS SUR ! TOUS EN RETRANCHEMENT !  
Et s'est encore ainsi que Peter, un Voldemort vociférant sous le bras, fut prié de quitter la salle quelques instants.  
Le temps que Voldemort reprenne ses esprits, Peter discutait avec un vigile.  
- Ca m'a fait pareil ; une fois s'était un vieux qui se croyait que s'était aussi un embuscade. Il criait " dans les tranchées, les fendants sont là !! " et plein de trucs incompréhensible. Mais bon. Faut pas leur en vouloir, on leur doit tout à ces vieux.  
- Ouais. Surtout que le mien est très fan du livre, répondit simplement Peter.  
- Je l'ai entendu crier" Potter " . Il est vraiment fan ! D'habitude, les vieux n'ont pas une si bonne mémoire des noms. Un jour, il y en a un qui a dit " Watter " au lieu de "Potter"...  
- On peut rentrer maintenant ?  
- Oui, bien sûr !  
Voldemort les rejoignit.  
- Ca va, fausse alerte.  
Ils rentrèrent dans la salle. Tout était noir.  
- Tommy ?  
- Peter ?  
- T'es où ?  
- Là !  
- Où là ?  
- Chut ! On veut voir le film !  
- Peter, c'est toi qui me touche ?  
- Tommy ...  
- Ouh ! Ouh...  
- LA FERME !!  
Après s'être enfin placé, ils purent enfin regarder le film.  
Toutes les 30 secondes, Voldemort râlait.  
A la fin du film, il ne s'était toujours pas calmé.  
- Non mais t'as vu comme ils jouaient ! Nul ! Surtout Voldemort, enfin moi ! T'as vu son rire machiavélique ? C'est même pas ça ! Ragea Voldemort en sortant de la salle.  
- En plus, il est schizo, votre vieux ? demanda le vigile à Peter alors qu'il franchissaient la porte d'entrée.  
- En tout cas, il faudra que j'ai une petite discussion avec l'acteur qui me joue ! Dit Voldemort.  
Non, sa crise ne continuait pas, mais s'accentuait, pensa Peter tandis qu'ils rentraient à pied.

Fini !

Donnez votre avis s'il vous plaît !


	5. L'option femme

Bonjour/ Bonsoir !

Pour la longueur des chapitres, je ne pense pas que ça va beaucoup bouger avant un moment ! Je suis désolé, mais je suis souvent pressé par le temps ! Pour la peine, je vous met la suite ne même temps ! ( voir le chapitre suivant …)

Voici la suite :

- Ha! Enfin rentrés chez soi ! S'écria Voldemort après avoir franchi le seuil de sa maison.  
Enfin, bon "maison", faut pas rêver non plus : un canapé rempli de puce ( longtemps, on s'est demandé si Nagini avait des poils et les ramenait, mais en fait c'était Voldy ), une vielle table basse rongée aux mites, une petite télé poussiéreuse, un lit dont le matelas était tout déglingué ( Peter dort par terre ) et, ET le cou-couche panier de Nagini ( qui n'est plus, le pauvre ! paix à son âme !)....  
- Sent cet air ! Celui du bon chez soi !  
A par celui des toilettes bouchés, pensa Peter...  
- Penses à tous ces feux de cheminée qu'on a put faire ici !  
- Je me rappelle surtout votre intoxication lorsque la cheminée s'était bouchée ! Répondit Peter.  
- TAIS TOI ! Tu gâches cet instant ! Bon, moi je vais penser à un nouveau plan machiavélique. Pendant ce temps, tu vas faire un peu de ménage, répliqua Voldemort en lui lançant un regard noir.  
Pendant que de dernier se retira dans sa "chambre", Peter se mit à l'ouvrage.  
Par où commencer ? L'armoire. Il doit y avoir plein de trucs qui ne servent à rien.  
Peter l'ouvrit silencieusement. Et là :  
HORREUR !!! "Voldy Sénil' " avait encore frappé. Des tas des vieilles peaux de mue de Nagini y étaient entassées. Pourtant, Peter aurait dû surveiller ce coin là. Il savait qu'IL était capable de ça. Tous au moins une fois dans votre vie, vous verrez un vieux cacher de vieilles breloques dans un recoin d'une armoire ou sous un matelas...  
De toute façon, c'était fait, il faillait réparer. L'odeur était pestilentielle. Peter DEVAIT prendre des mesures.  
Il ouvrit un placard dans un coin de la pièce et prit son arsenal. En effet, Voldemort lui interdit d'utiliser sa baguette depuis que Peter lui avait fait une certaine remarque...  
Et Peter commença son grand nettoyage affublé de gants roses, d'un grand tablier à fleur d'un chiffon imbibé de détergeant et de son éternel balais " Suie Fair' " ( je change le nom ;) ). A peine avait-t-il fermé la porte du placard que Voldemort se précipita dans la pièce.  
Ouff ! Pensa Peter, juste à temps !  
En effet, le courroux de nos anciens à la vue d'un changement quelconque peut être terrible !!  
- Peter ! Prépare tes affaires, j'ai trouvé la solution à notre problème !  
- Quel problème ?  
-Celui du cinéma voyons ! Ce crétin qui joue mon rôle !  
- Comme quoi, parfois, les semblables s'ass...  
- Dépêches toi ! Lucius n'a pas put venir...  
- Mais, et pour Potter ?  
- Ca va, il parait qu'il est entre la vie et la mort en ce moment...  
- Comment ?  
-Etouffé avec les caramels de Hagrid.  
- Ha !  
- à-)è-'àè' !!! Tu vas te dépêcher, oui ?  
- Ca y est, je suis prêt ! Où vas-t-on ? Demanda Peter.  
- T'inquiète, je connais l'endroit. C'est chez cet imbécile, répondit simplement Voldemort.  
Une fois sur le seuil de la maison ( la leur ! ), Peter demanda :  
- Mais qu'allez vous faire alors contre cet imbécile d'acteur ?  
- Comme ils disent, " cherchez la femme" ! Répondit simplement Voldemort.  
Non, là ça ne peut plus aller, c'est de plus en plus grave ! Pensa une fois de plus Peter.

Voilà ! Dans le prochain chapitre, vous pourrez enfin voir l'acteur, pourquoi Voldemort a prononcé cette mystérieuse phrase, et peut être l'action ( burlesque, je vous en prie !;)) qui pointe le bout de son nez !  
Reviews !  
H.P


	6. PIZZA FADA à votre service !

Bonjour/ Bonsoir !  
Je met la suite en avance ! Ici, il n'y a pas encore beaucoup d'action, mais je la reporte pour la suite !  
Donnez moi votre avis !  
La voilà :

- Voici notre moyen de transport, Peter, annonça Voldemort en pointant une grande bicyclette.  
- Ha...J'espère que ce n'est pas loin, parce que sinon, nous ne pourrions pas tenir le coup...  
- Sinon TU ne pourrais pas tenir le coup ! Il n'y en a qu'un seul qui pédale !  
- Maman !

- Arg ! Ca fait combien de temps que je pédale ?  
- J'en sais rien, continue, hue Walkyrie ! Répliqua Voldemort en lui lançant des coups de pied pour la 150 ème fois.  
- Mais, elle est où cette femme ?  
- T'es bête ou quoi ! C'est une expression !  
- J'en...peux plus...porqoafa'tp'attir'l'ttentiondes m'dus ?  
- Avance, Zébulon !  
- Nan, je m'arrête à la station service ! Répliqua Peter.  
Ce dernier sauta à bas du vélo et se précipita vers l'entrée de la station.  
" cling"  
- Bonjour...  
- Bonjour monsieur, vous êtes un fan du Seigneur des Anneaux à ce que je vois ? Demanda le vendeur.  
- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, vous n'auriez pas quelque chose de frais à boire ? répondit Peter.  
- Hum...voyons voir...Bière normale, bière à la menthe, bière à la pêche, bière à la mexicaine, bière à la fraise, bière à la niçoise...  
- Vous n'auriez pas autre chose que de la bière ?  
-Euh...du rosé.  
- Bon, alors deux bouteilles de rosé, demanda Peter.  
Au même instant, son altesse Voldemort entra, encadré de deux motards plutôt bien bâtis et pas très engageants ( c'est un cliché, n'oublions pas que nous sommes dans une parodie .)  
- Hé, r'garde qui ont te ramène ? Un fan d'Harry Potter ! Il dit qu'il s'appelle Voldemort !  
Peter, sous l'agacement, frappa sa tête contre un mur.  
-Qu'est qu'il a ? Vous le connaissez ? Demanda le deuxième motard.  
-Heu ! Oui ! C'est mon arrière-arrière grand père !  
- ...  
- Enfin, mon arrière grand père, rectifia Peter sous le regard acéré de Voldemort.  
- ...  
- Je voulais dire mon grand-père !  
Cette fois, Peter risquait à coup sûr un Doloris...  
- C'est mon père !  
- Hé! Mais regardez ! Il a un bras en fer ! Trop bizarre ! C'est comme dans Star Wars avec le vieux qui lui coupe la main ! S'écria le premier motard.  
- Ouais, et après, on apprend que c'est son père !  
- En effet, je me suis inspiré de ça pour me venger habilement en même temps : de Potter et de Peter.  
Cette fois, c'était Voldemort qui avait parlé.  
- Il se prend vraiment pour Voldemort ! Souffla le vendeur à Peter.  
- Wha ! Trop fort ! Et vous avez fait quoi d'autre en tant que " Voldemort " ? Demanda le motard.  
- Il faut qu'on y aille, dit Voldemort, gêné.  
- En même temps, si on considère la chose " l'autre c'est moi" et que ce monsieur considère l'autre comme Voldemort...  
- OUI, IL FAUT VRAIMENT QU'on Y AILLE !! Cria Peter.  
Après être sortis, s'être désaltéré, et, en zigzaguant un petit peu, avoir parcouru le long chemin pour arriver à la résidence de Mr. Dupont, ils se reposèrent un petit peu, non loin du seuil de la porte de Mr. Dupont.  
- Et..qu'est ce que vous allez faire pour vous débarrasser de cet acteur déjà ? Demanda Peter.  
- Je vais d'abord l'interroger, pour savoir si il joue dans la suite.  
- Mais comment vous allez faire tout ça ?  
- Tu oublies que nous sommes des sorciers, répondit Voldemort, sa bouche se déformant en un horrible sourire.  
- Vous savez que vous me faites penser à la femme dans " Ma sorcière bien aimée " ! Vous pouvez remuer le nez ?  
Encore un Doloris ajouté à la liste pour Peter.  
- Et c'est quoi cette histoire de femme ?  
- J'ai opté pour le poison...Bon, le signal est donné. Met toi la casquette " PIZZA FADA " et prends les cartons !  
Peter réajusta sa casquette avant de sonner. Voldemort était juste derrière lui.  
Un homme, devant avoir la vingtaine, les cheveux bruns, le regard rêveur et la mine réjouie leur ouvrit.  
- Bonjour, vous êtes bien monsieur Dupont ? Demanda Voldemort.  
- Oui, c'est pour quoi ?  
- " PIZZA FADA " à votre service, monsieur, répondit Peter en montrant sa casquette. Vous avez passé une commande.  
- Mais je n'ai jamais...  
- Vous ne pouvez régler qu'en liquide ; nous acceptons bien sûr les chèques, vous devez payer les frais de déplacement...annonça Voldemort en rentrant avec Peter.  
Ca y est, le tour était joué. Ils avaient réussit à entrer. La première partie du plan était exécutée. En rentrant dans le grand vestibule, Voldemort prit bien soin de refermer la porte.

Voilà ! Bon, la suite sera mieux, mais là je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps !  
Reviews !  
H.P


	7. Bradrebrin ou changement de plan

Bonjour/ Bonsoir !

Merci pour les reviews ! C'est vrai que c'est un peu fou-fou, mais si tu trouves ça drôle …. !

Voici la suite :

- C'est beau ici ! S'écria Peter.  
En effet, au bout du long corridor, se trouvait une belle salle, meublée, possédant une longue table en son centre. Un grand chandelier en cristal était accroché au plafond. La pièce respirait de clarté et de grandeur.  
- Ah ! Je l'ai achetée grâce à l'argent que j'ai reçut pour mon rôle ! Marre de rester dans mon trois pièce ! Ce qui m'étonne...C'est avez vous fait pour trouver la maison ? Là où j'habite ? Je ne donne mon adresse à personne à cause des paparazzi ! Répondit Mr. Dupont.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas PIZZA FADA trouve toujours son client, répondit Voldemort avec un sourire reptilien.  
- Ah...bien, je vais appeler mon majordome pour m'assurer si c'est lui qui...vous a dérangé..., répondit Mr. Dupont, pas rassuré du tout.  
- Faites, faites, nous avons tout notre temps ! Assura Voldemort avec une allure mystérieuse.  
-Bon ! BRANDREBRIN ! Veuillez venir ici s'il vous plaît ! Cria Mr. Dupont.

Un homme massif, aux gestes précipité, se rua dans la salle. Il avait un visage rubicond, des cheveux bruns et des yeux couleur café. ( chante :couleur café...lalalalalal oups ! )  
Il possédait de grandes mains, faites pour des durs travaux. Son regard, néanmoins exprimait une certaine perspicacité, ce qui déplut fortement à Voldemort. Il s'exprima avec un accent fortement étranger : ( mettez des "eu" à la place du simple "e", et, par exemple des "heing'" à la place de "hein")  
- Qu'y a -t-il pour votre service monsieur ? S'écria le dénommé Brandrebrin, tout décoiffé.  
- J'aimerais savoir si vous avez commandé des pizza pour le dîner d'aujourd'hui ?  
-Non, monsieur.  
-Bon. Vous allez préparer les couverts et nous mangerons ces pizza, puisque ces messieurs se sont dérangés pour nous...décida Mr. Dupont d'une voix mal assurée.  
Voldemort poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il ouvrit le couvercle du carton, théâtralement...  
- Heu...Hum ! C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Mr. Dupont d'une toute petite voix.  
- La pizza du chef ! C'est moi qui l'ai faite ! Répondit Voldemort, fier de lui.  
- Ben j'aimerais pas bouffer les autres pizza alors ! S'écria Peter.  
Voldemort lui donna un violent coup de pied.  
En effet, la pizza avait une très forte odeur de périmée et on se demandait si la garniture ne provenait pas d'une quelconque décharge...  
- Bon, combien ça fait ?  
- Pardon ? S'écria Peter.  
- Eh bien, je vous paye maintenant, comme ça vous pourrez vaquer à vos occupations !  
Peter jeta un regard affolé à Voldemort : ça n'était pas du tout prévu dans le plan ! Ils devaient rester ici !  
- Bon, je vous fais un chèque...gardez la monnaie...vous pouvez partir ! Annonça Mr. Dupont.  
- Mais...mais..gfkgeglfhfd...  
- Tonnerre, mais vous êtes fadas ou quoi ? Vous avez entendu ! Vous pouvez partir ! S'écria Brandrebrin, encore plus rouge de colère.  
Sous cette attaque, Voldemort et Peter firent demi-tour.

Une fois dehors...  
- J'espère qu'il va la bouffer, cette pizza ! S'écria Voldemort.  
- Ouais, et son copain aussi, comme ça ils attraperont une indigestion ! Renchérit Peter.  
Nouveau Doloris pour Peter.  
- Mais non, bougre d'imbécile ! J'y ai mis du véritasérum, comme ça, on saura si il joue dans la suite ! Hé ! Mais...il y a une fenêtre ! Viens ! On va voir ce qui se passe !

A l'intérieur...  
- Eh bien ! Elle a pas l'air terrible, cette pizza ! S'écria Brandrebrin.  
- Il faudra l'assésonner ...Rajouta Mr. Dupont, penché sur celle - ci.  
- Donnez la moi, j'ai plutôt une autre idée...

Voilà !!  
Toujours du SUSPENS !!  
Reviews !


	8. Trouillard

Bonjour/ Bonsoir !!!

Voici la suite :

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? S'écria Mr. Dupont.  
- Je vais donner cette pizza à Trouillard ! Ca faisait un petit moment que je ne l'avait pas nourrit ! Il commence à avoir faim! Répondit Brandrebrin.  
Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le jardin.

Du côté de Voldy ...  
- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ? S'écria Voldemort.  
- Je n'en sais rien ! La fenêtre est tellement haute ! Répondit Peter.  
- Porte moi !  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu vas m'écouter, OUI ? Sinon je te fous un Doloris en plein...  
- O.K !!  
Un petit moment après...  
- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Ils discutent. Lève moi plus haut, on perd de l'altitude !  
- Je fais ce que je peux ! Vous êtes "tellement léger"...répondit Peter sarcastiquement.  
- Ils s'en vont dans le jardin ! S'écria Voldemort sans prêter attention à la remarque de Peter.  
Celui-ci sauta à bas du dos de Peter et courut vers le jardin, de l'autre côté du grillage barbellé, comme un gamin de 5 ans.  
- Mon dos...articula Peter en suivant Voldemort.

Dans le jardin...( les deux hommes sont juste en face de Peter et Voldemort, mais ils ne les voient pas tandis que Peter et Voldemort si . Ils sont séparés par un grillafe en fer )

- TROUILLARD !!! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ce chien ? S'écria Brandrebrin.  
- Il doit être en train de dormir...  
- Mouais...TROUILLARD !!! TU VAS VENIR ICI BORDEL !! TROUILLARD !! Hurla Brandrebrin du plus fort de sa voix.  
En même temps...  
- Eh! Mais il me traite de trouillard ! COMMENT TU VEUX QUE JE VIENNE BUTOR ??  
De l'autre côté...  
- Mr. Dupont ! Le chien me répond !  
- BIEN SUR QUE JE TE REPOND, C ' ' ' ' ' D !!  
- Cà alors ! Extraordinnaire !  
- Attendez, je recommence : TROUILLARD !! VA TU VENIR ICI ! J'AI UNE PIZZA POUR TOI !  
- TU SAIS OU TU PEUX TE LA METTRE LA PIZZA !!  
- Il n'aime pas non plus la pizza, on dirait ! S'écria Mr. Dupont, amusé.  
- T'AS QU'A VENIR ICI, TU VERRA CE QUE C'EST D'AFFRONTER LE PLUS GRAND SORCIER DU MONDE !!  
- Après Dumby ! Rajouta Peter.  
- TOI LA FERME ! Hurla Voldemort d'une voix suraÏgue.  
- Tiens, ce chien parle à une autre personne et se prend pour une autre personne ! Bizarre ! Dit Mr. Dupond.  
- Attendez, Mr. Dupond, je vais essayer de le calmer : TROUILLARD ! PETIT ! PETIT !  
- TU VAS VOIR DANS UN INSTANT SI JE SUIS PETIT !! Hurla Voldemort d'une voix encore plus stridente.  
- Mais il a raison, maître, vous êtes pas très grand ! S'écria Peter.  
- Brandrebrin, je vais essayer de le calmer moi même : peut être qu'avec son maître, ça marchera ?  
- TROUILLARD ! VIENS ICI ! C'EST MR. DUPOND TON MAITRE QUI T'APPELLE !! NE FAIS PAS VIEUX JEU !  
- TU VAS VOIR SI T'ES MON MAITRE, DUCON !! Et je ne suis PAS vieux ! Hurla de tous ses poumons Voldemort.  
- Ho ! Brandrebrin ! Je suis mortellment choqué ! S'écria Mr. Dupond en papillonant des yeux, mon PROPRE chien m'a appelé DUCON !!

Du côté de Voldy...  
- JE arrff !! NE...suis pas...vi... couiiik!!  
Ca y est, Tommy s'était trop exité. Il s'était évanoui. Peter n'aurait pas pu le calmer, de toute façon.  
Il fallait attendre que son coeur se rétablisse un peu, l'action comme ça n'était pas bonne pour les personnes de son âge !  
Soudain, comme un pantin articulé sortant d'une boîte en bois, Voldemort de redressa comme un piquet, prêt à l'assaut, diabolique marionette éternelle.  
- J'ai une idée ! Il me reste suffisament de véritasérum...  
- Pas possible !! Quel énergie vous avez à votre âge ! S'écria Peter sous ce brusque revigorement.  
BAAMM !! Voldemort l'avait assomé. Marre de l'entendre dire des ânnerie !  
Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la maison une nouvelle fois, il s'écria :  
- Quelle bêtise il a à son âge !

Fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Reviews, s'il vous plaît !!!!!!

Hercule Poirot.


End file.
